


All the Lonely People (Where Do They All Belong?)

by NymphInYellow



Category: My Chemical Romance, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song), The Beatles (Band), Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphInYellow/pseuds/NymphInYellow
Summary: Gee can't remember what they were before death. All he knows is that they're not the same people now.





	All the Lonely People (Where Do They All Belong?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sgt. Pepper's cover artwork, The Black Parade, and my friend's offhand comment that Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and the Black Parade attire look very alike.
> 
> Just a little drabble I wrote while sleep deprived and listening to the Beatles.

Dying really changes you, Lt. Gee came to realise long ago. He knows he once had a different name, and a different personality. He changed over the years after his and the band's passing.

Gee thinks his name was closer to something like Geo; short for something that is always on the tip of his tongue. His hair was black and he was, in fact, a young boy when he became a musician. He was Lt. Harrison. He and his fellow Black Parade leaders were a part of... a club band. Their uniforms were bright so you could distinguish who each person was from the colours. Now they were monochromatic like the rest of the parade.

Gee wasn't ever the leader, but as the others changed they felt they were unsuitable and unrecognisable as who they were before. Gee was quiet, but his change suited the others.

"Gee," Frankie says. "Someone from the parade wants to join us up front."

Gee flutter's his eyelashes. He was processing the statement - it had been so long since someone had wanted to come near them. It felt as if their lives had been cruelly reflected here: they were untouchable in life and now people... don't want to be around them.

"Bring them up," Gee smiled. "The five of us have been alone for a while."

Frankie scurried away, always a pleaser. Gee remembered how Frankie was; tall and pretty. The parade made him shorter and more brash in contrast to how witty he was. 

Some characteristics never leave you. Gee's love for peace and love never left him. Frankie was still attractive to the girls. Bob still had his rings and soft personality. Mikey was still loud and confident. 

They didn't know Lt. Toro before, but they knew his contrasting feature was his dryness. He was a close friend now, but he came along many years after their deaths. Back then the parade wasn't a parade, it was a world of misery with a monochromatic palette. Without form there were many lost souls wandering the desolate landscape. Many claim that The Parade gave the world purpose. 

Frankie returned with a man, he brandished a guitar. Gee could feel that he was new from the hope he still radiated. You get more melancholic as the years pass.

"I want to play with you." The man said confidently. Gee looked him sharply in the eyes. 

"I know you." The man said. "You were something before, but now you're the leaders of the Parade." 

"You remember?" Bob said from behind his drums. "What do you remember?" 

"You were incredible," The man says with glassy eyes. "You changed everything."

"Thank you." Gee said with a soft expression. 

"I should thank you!" He said. "The others said you established this, that without you we'd all be meandering and miserable." 

Frankie grinned.

"Mikey?" Gee commanded. "You were the leader before, what do you think?"

Mikey sighed.

"You know I don't remember that." Mikey adjusted his glasses.

"You're- you're Lt. Lennon?" The man asked quietly. Mikey's eyes widened, as if he'd had an epiphany or a vision from a higher power.

"Yes." Mikey finally said. "I was."

Gee placed a warm hand on his brother's shoulder. (They weren't... really brothers. That was just their relationship now).

Mikey adjusted his glasses again.

"Your intentions are good, but I'm sorry we're gonna have to think about this one." Gee announced. 

"Sorry, man." Frankie muttered. "It's not happy ever after in the marketplace just yet. Come back in a few days."

The man was ushered away by dedicated parade members that regarded them as godlike. Much to the band's dismay. 

Gee thinks maybe Mikey had been an old soul before death. Someone that was childish but still looked back and didn't grow sad.

Maybe Frankie was deceptive; hiding a deeper personality that words on paper could barely touch upon.

And perhaps Bob had been small but had a big personality that drew them to him, perhaps he and Gee had grown close and had a complex relationship.

Maybe they'd been revolutionary, maybe they'd paved the way for others. Would their young, alive selves believed them? Would the little Lonely Hearts Club Band have pursued their dreams?

Honestly?

He can't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> _All the lonely people_   
>  _Where do they all come from? ___  
>  _All the lonely people ___  
>  _Where do they all belong? ___
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> —Eleanor Rigby, The Beatles


End file.
